


The Last One

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: MultifandomDrabble, Gen, M/M, Sort Of, Triple Drabble, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Steve decides to take Danny away for a romantic weekend. (What could go wrong? Or Right?)





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2018

“Okay, what gives?” Steve took a drink of his water. “You’ve been glowering and glaring today.”

Steve thought their romantic weekend was going great, but from the look on Danny’s face, he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“Nothing,” Danny insisted through a forced smile.

Steve snorted.

“So tell me,” Danny began as he looked around, “how did you find this place?”

“I told you, I heard about it from a friend,” Steve replied.

“But who; everything has always been ‘from a friend’ but no names,” Danny pressed.

“What…? Danny, why does it matter?” Steve asked.

“Just tell me!” Danny demanded, trying not to raise his voice, “Or should I go and ask the couple at the bar who’ve been staring at us all night about it?”

“Couple at the bar...?” Steve asked as he turned and looked behind him.

“Lady in the red top and man in the sinfully tight jeans,” Danny replied. “They look a lot like the UC team from the last OP we did.” Steve shifted some as Danny spoke.

“This isn’t the first or even the second time I’ve seen them this weekend,” Danny continued.

“I can explain, Danny,” Steve said.

“You bet your ass you’re going to explain,” Danny demanded, “Because it looks like you’re conducting an OP on what was supposed to be a romantic weekend getaway for us.”

Steve sighed and nodded. “It was the last one before I was going to be out.”

“Last one before you got out?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded and motioned towards the back of the restaurant where a group of men sat. Steve knew Danny recognized them by the way he tensed up.

“Last one before I got out,” Steve repeated as he got up and motioned for the rest of the team to move in for the capture.


End file.
